Marry You
by ParkByun61
Summary: Sebuah kejutan dari Sehun untuk Luhan di hari valentine -HUNHAN-


Title : Marry You

Author : ParkByun61 a.k.a Eegyeol61

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : T

Length : Drabble

Happy Reading~

Di sebuah cafe tampak dua pasangan anak adam sedang menikmati makanan yang baru saja mereka pesan. Sebut saja kedua pasangan itu bernama Lu Han dan Oh Sehun. Luhan memiliki mata rusa yang bersinar cantik, berkulit putih, bertubuh mungil serta memiliki bibir merah yang menggoda sedangkan Sehun namja yang duduk di sampingnya, memiliki kulit putih pucat, mata tajam serta wajah yang tampan bak model terkenal. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah 3 tahun berpacaran. Mereka sehabis berkencan seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu berrdua. Karena waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 19:00 maka mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti seraya makan malam.

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka berdua, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang dan bercanda gurau di sertai musik ballad dari cafe. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini adalah hari spesial, adakah yang ingin membawakan sebuah lagu?" tanya manager cafe kepada para pengunjung. Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, oleh karena itu cafe memberikan kebijakan ini.

"Lu.. apa kau ingin mendengarkanku menyanyi?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan"

"Mmm.. tentu" jawab Luhan

Dengan berani Sehun melangkah menuju panggung kecil yang sudah di sediakan untuk menunjukkan beberapa hiburan. Sehun mengambil alih mikrofon dari tangan manager cafe. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil gitar sebagai pengiring ia bernyanyi

"Ehmm.. tes..tes" Sehun berdehem dan mengetes mikrofon itu berfungsi atau tidak

"Aa.. karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi para sepasang kekasih, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. lagu ini ku persembahkan untuk kekasihku yang manis sedunia yang ada di sudut sana. Semoga kalian suka" ujar Sehun di bumbui gombalan yang chessey.

Tampak rona merah samar menghiasi pipi Luhan setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang mengatainya manis.

Sehun memetik senar gitar dengan lihai seraya memejamkan mata menghayati permainannya.

 _Love oh baby my girl  
Geudae na-ui jeonbu_

 _Nunbusigen areumda-un na-ui sinbu_

 _Sini junsin seonmul_

 _Haengbog-han gayo  
Geudae-ui gagman nuneseo nunmuri heureujyo_

 _Gagman meori pabburi doelddaekkajido  
Na-ui sarang na-ui geudae_

 _Saranghal geoseul na maengsehalgeyo  
I'll swear my love_

 _Geudareul saranghandaneun mal  
Pyeongsaeng mae-il haejugo sipeo  
Would you marry me  
Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago sipeo_

 _Geudaega jami deul ddaemada  
Nae pare jaewojugo sipeo  
Ireon na-ui ma-eum heorak haejulrae_

 _Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do)  
Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)  
nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do)  
Neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)- Super Junior "Marry You"_

Tiba-tiba lampu cafe meredup dan tersisa hanya seberkas cahaya yang menerangi Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan terkejut dan memandang Sehun yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum menawan yang bisa saja membuat siapa saja menjerit tertahan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut dan kembali tersenyum memandang wajah keterkejutan kekasih mungilnya itu. Kemudian Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan

"sudah cukup lama kita menjalani hubungan  
dan apabila kau adalah sebuah bubu  
yang menantikan datangnya seekor ikan ...  
apakah sampai sekarang belum ada ikan  
yang hendak masuk ke dalam bubu ?

apabila belum ada,  
maka aku berharap menjadi ikannya,"

"Lu Han Would you marry me?" Ujar Sehun seraya membuka kotak yang berisi cincin yang sangat indah

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan meneteskan air mata haru atas perbuatan Sehun yang sangat romantis. Dengan yakin ia menganggukan kepalanya pasti. Sehun tersenyum setelah tau jawaban dari kekasihnya tersebut, ia berdiri dan memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Luhan yang tampak apik di jari manisnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan mesra dan terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh dari pengunjung cafe lainnya yang juga ikut larut dalam acara lamaran tersebut.

"Terimakasih kau telah hadir dalam hidupku untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada di dalam hatiku

Dan aku juga berterimakasih pada tuhan yang sudah membiarkan seorang malaikatnya lepas dan menjadi pendamping hidupku saata ini, saranghae Lu Han" – Sehun

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan segera tiba menghampiriku

Terimakasih tuhan karena memberiku kebahagian yang lengkap untuk hari ini

Aku berharap kau tak akan melepaskan kebahagiaanku ini sampai aku kembali menghadap ke sisimu

Nado saranghae Sehun-ah"

END

Aaaaaaa... _ aku tau ini ancur benget tapi aku masih berharap Reader mau baca dan RCL sebanyak-banyaknya #emang voting? Ini drabble HunHan untuk para Hunhan hard shipper di luar sana semoga kalian suka. Don't forget for RCL

awalnya ini ff Kaisoo tapi aku ubah jadi Hunhan

Kalau kalian gak RCL tau gak ? sakit nya disini *nunjuk dada* #author alay

Ok.. see You for next fiction


End file.
